Roses
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Vexen keeps getting roses from a mysterious source. Will he be able to figure it out, or will they come clean to him first? Fluffy MarVex fic. Lots of flowers. I apologize if you are allergic to any of the previous.


WHATWHATWHAT? A KH fic from me that isn't Akuroku, Zemyx or Seiner? Simply unheard of, I know.

Wrote this little oneshot during three of my classes today, and am quite pleased with it.

Onward~!

* * *

Vexen walked into his lab, shrugging his labcoat on, and going to start on the preparations for his newest experiment. He opened the cabinet his beakers and test tubes were kept in, and a flowery scent flowed out of the usually odorless storage space.  
He bent down, examining one of the lower shelves. A single deep red rose stood out brilliantly against the stark white of it's surroundings. The dusty blonde picked it up, careful of potential thorns, though it turned out there were none. He looked it over, trying to see who could have left it in there for him. The obvious answer would have to be number XI, but the question then would be _why_? He could see no reason for the effeminate looking man to leave him presents, much less one probably grown in the other man's off-limits garden. He went to grab a clean pot from the corner of the room, from a time Marluxia had needed him to do some experimentation on his venus flytraps and had given him a pot to temporarily house the seedlings in, not bothering to get it back afterward.  
He scooped up some soil he had lying around, and planted the rose, standing back to admire how it looked in his lab.

Over the next few days, Vexen continued to receive roses, each more brilliant and well cared for than the last. He'd taken to using beakers as temporary containers for them. Sure he'd been unable to do a large portion of his work as a consequence, but he was more interested in finding out if it was indeed Marluxia who was sending him the flowers.  
When he went to his room at the end of the day, tired from taking data notes from in-progress experiments and trying not to get eaten by the venus flytrap he kept in the corner of his lab, there was another rose lying on his bed. He smiled softly, bending down to pick it up, holding it up to his nose, breathing in the scent.

_I wonder if this is what he smells like, surrounded by all these flowers all day...if it is even him..as if it could be anyone else..._

Checking the clock that hung on his wall, he figure he had enough time to quickly portal back to his lab, to place the twelfth of his roses in whatever container he had left. letting out a sigh, he summoned a portal, stepping into it, walking through the dark corridor to the exit of the portal inside his lab. He strode across the marble floor, pock-marked by acidic and other chemical stains, to search for another container for the rose he held delicately in his thin fingers. Finally he managed to find a slightly worn flask in a drawer near the back of the room and walked back to where the dirtbag lay, scooping some of it into the flask, setting the rose carefully in it, watering it, and setting it next to the eleven others.  
He stepped back, staring at the beautiful display that lay before him, the floral aroma filling the room.  
He made to turn around, but was stopped by a warm body at his back.  
Another rose was held before him, but this one did not carry the same glow as the others.

_Was it fake?_

The black-clad, gloved arm reached out, setting the false flower in front of all the real ones, making a total of thirteen roses. Vexen was pulled back against the chest of the other, aching to feel a heartbeat beneath the slick leather, but knowing it would never come. The scent of flowers he had gotten accustomed to was much stronger now and he smiled. He had been right about it being Marluxia.

"There is a story about roses" the other began, resting his chin on Vexen's shoulder.  
"A person received a bundle of roses from a close friend of theirs. There were thirteen roses in the bouquet, and a note attached to the packaging. It read 'There are thirteen roses here for you, take care of them well. And remember...I will love you until the last rose dies.' The person looked at the bouquet sadly, knowing the roses wouldn't live forever. But one rose seemed different, They picked it up, looking it over. The last rose was fake. And it would live forever."

He reached out again, grabbing the last rose, handing it to Vexen.

"Alas, IV, due to your studies we can apparently not love. But the sentiment is still there."

The blonde turned in Marluxia's arms, the pink haired man staring at him.

"These are lovely roses, number ele...Marluxia..."

This actually brought a light flush to the pinkette's face.

"Th...thank you, IV..."

"You're allowed to call me by name, Marluxia, we aren't around the others."

"...Vexen?"

"There we go."

Marluxia cupped Vexen's face in his hands, just resting them there for a short while, before leaning in, shakily pressing his lips to the scientist's.

_He's nervous..._

Vexen pressed into it, reassuring the other that he had nothing to worry about.  
They didn't go father than that, they had no need act on lust alone.

The two of them drew back from each other slowly, their arms still wrapped around shoulders and waists from when they had gotten closer during the kiss.

"I do believe...I might need to correct some of my research. I have very convincing evidence against my no hearts theory."

Marluxia laughed, pulling him in for another kiss, summoning a shower of rose petals to fall around them.

* * *

I apologize if you are dead from fluff XD

First time ever attempting to write this pairing (I think...) ((I know, I know, they're horribly ooc, I'm sorry!)), so pleasepleaseplease drop me a review?

And to the readers of You Can Run But I'll Win In the End, it IS being worked on. I literally am typing up the next chapter in between editing the spelling mistakes on this one (which aren't all my fault as I wrote it up first by pen while trying to hide it from my teachers XD).

If you want twisted...it's gonna get WAY more twisted.


End file.
